Chasing Alice
by XAXRX
Summary: When Alices' powers are failing, and she go's to Paris with Elena, What's Jasper and Stephan supposed to do when they get taken? Better then it sounds Twilight/ Vampire Diaries/ Taken crossover
1. Stranger in Paris

"Stop being so overprotective Jazz! Please let me go!" Alice Cullen jumped up and down, pleading.

"Please Alice I just want to keep you safe." Jasper said, Alice's boyfriend.

"Jazz I'm a vampire what can happen! And I'm psychic, what are you worried about?" Alice stopped jumping.

"Alice your powers are fading so is your strength. We don't know what is causing this, I just want you to stay with me." Jasper said taking Alice's hand.

"But I'm not going alone remember?" Alice said, "Elena is going with me! And Stephan is letting her go!"

"Please, Elena is stronger then you are now and she is two years older then you are!" Jasper began to yell. He never yelled at her before. But why is she being so stubborn? She's never wanted anything so bad…

"Well theoretically were immortal, so don't try and get out of it that way!" Alice was seriously yelling now.

Jasper wanted nothing but to make her happy. It killed him to see her like this. All to a trip to Paris…

He handed her back the plane ticket he had taken from her.

"Be safe, please?"

Alice hugged him. Even if her strength was failing, she had him in a hard grip.

"Thank you Jazz! I love you!" She kissed him before she ran off to call Elena.

Jasper turned around and went into his room. He sat down on the bed and shut his eyes.

Please be safe Alice, please…

"Byes Jazz! I love you, see you in two weeks!" Alice shouted from the gate entrance. While waving back at Jasper.

Jasper waved back to his girlfriend. He would miss her. Bella and Edward had moved, and Rosalie was on vacation, all that was left was Emmet, Carlisle and Esme.

"Come on Alice!" Elena said, grabbing Alice's hand and pulling her through the gate. "Bye Stephan! Bye Jasper!" She shouted on the way in.

"Bye Elena." Stephan said "This is completely terrifying." He said turning to Jasper.

Jasper felt the same way. "Then why did you let her go?" He questioned

Stephan sighed.

"She isn't a child anymore. Even at times she is careless, she is strong. And what could a couple of mortals do to two amazing vampires?" He chuckled.

Jasper went along with it.

"Hey want to hang out at my place?" Jasper asked him

"Sure, is your brother there?"

"Yeah, one of them."

"Edward?"

"No Emmet."

"Thank god, that Edward guy annoys me, no offence."

"None taken."

"Yes! Were here!" Alice and Elena squealed together.

Alice couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about lying to Jasper…. But there was no other way, sometimes he was to over-protective. He must get it from Edward…

"Hey." A voice said from behind them

Alice turned around.

"Oh hey!" said Elena, handing him her phone. "Would you mind taking a picture of us?"

The man laughed "No problem." He said taking the camera and aiming it at them.

"Here you go." He said handing the phone back, after taking the picture.

"Thanks!" Said an overly enthusiastic Elena.

"My name is James, and who may I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"I'm Elena, and this is Alice!"

"Hey, the cab here is pretty expensive, would you mind if we shared one?" He asked them.

Before Alice could say anything Elena jumped in.

"yes we would love to!" She jumped into the cab.

"Great!" Said the man, getting in after her.

Alice, feeling uneasy got in after him.

"Wow nice place, anyone else with you guys?" James asked as we walked up to the door of the hotel.

"No my Cousins couldn't make it there to busy in Spain." Elena said

Shock crossed Alice's face

"You didn't tell me no one else is going tot be here." She whispered to Elena

Ignoring her Elena went on.

"Yeah so now we have the whole place to ourselves!" Elena exclaimed

"Sweet. Hey I'm having a party tonight, want to come?"

"Uh…" was all Alice could get out before Elena cut her off again.

"WE would love to!" She said

"Elena we don't know him." Alice whispered to Elena

"We don't need to know him he's cute." Elena whispered back.

"What about Stephan?"

"I know I know."

"So," James started again "Should I pick you up here?"

"Yeah that'd be great!" Elena said

"See you at 7." James said walking off

Elena and Alice went inside and up to their new hotel room

James turned around to see if they were still insight.

He took out his phone and dialed an unknown number.

"Got our next target. Two American girls around 18…"

"Elena this place is amazing!" Alice said

"I know right!"

"But I wish you would have told me they weren't going to be here."

"Whatever there's really no difference."

Alice heard her phone ring and rushed to get it.

"Hey Jazz! I wish you could come Paris is amazing!"

Alice heard Elena turn the music on high blast. She walked around the hall. She stopped at a window, with a clear view of Elena through a window. She was dancing around the room, knocking over everything in sight.

"I wish I could come. I miss you Alice. So did you get to the hotel all right?"

Alice sighed

"Jazz I'm fine I'm a vampire AND I'm not a kid. You should know, we've been around for at leased 80 years."

"I know but I can't help it."

"Yeah but st—" Alice stopped.

Right before her eyes she saw Elena being grabbed by two shadows

"Alice?" Jasper said, worried on the other line.

"They took her." Alice whispered, "They took Elena!"

"Who!" Jasper said terrified

"Jasper what happened are they Ok?!" Stephan shouted from the other line.

"Two people they grabbed her and took her!"

"Alice run to the bedroom and hide!" Jasper shouted

He couldn't believe what was happening.

"Jasper what is going on?!" A confused Stephan was shouting.

Alice ran into the bedroom and climbed under the bed. She knew they would find her but it was her only chance. Even though she couldn't cry, it felt like tears were streaming from her eyes.

"Alice I need you to tell me if you met ANYONE on your way to the hotel."

"Uhm… YES James. This man he rode in the cab with us he knows what hotel were at."

"Alice…" Jasper said

"I know I know please! I'm scared. Alice said

"Didn't you see it?"

"no I'm sorry you were right but now, I'm terrified. Help Jazz"

It killed Jasper to hear this. She had never needed his help.

"Jazz there coming I hear them…" Alice said

"Alice you have to let them take you." Jasper choked out.

"No…" Alice said

"Alice you have to and when they do I need you to shout out anything about them hair color, eye color, anything please Alice I will find you."

Alice hear and saw them walk into the room.

"Good bye Jasper…"

On the other line Jasper heard Alice scream, then sience…

"Good luck" A voice said

"If I don't get her back I swear to you, you'll be dead before you can do ANYTHING to her." Jasper threatened.

The voice said something in a different language.

Then all was quiet.

Jasper shut his eyes as he lowered and shut his phone.

"What happened." Said Stephan

"Alice and Elena…" Jasper said "They were taken."


	2. Seattle airlines

_**Ok this Chapter is pretty short and I just wanted to update. please R+R! If it's no good I'm going to rewrite it. I do now own Twilight OR Taken  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Jasper, " Stephan started "What do you mean taken?"

Stephan got out of his chair and walked towards Jasper.

Jasper took a deep breath (Even though it was not needed to breathe) and started.

"They let stranger ride in the cab with them. I'm almost certain that it was him." Jasper said "They were _TAKEN_ you understand that don't you!" Jasper yelled at a blank faced Stephan.

Jasper hit the wall with so much force even for a vampire. He wanted to kill whoever took her. Why did he let her go! And with Elena! The most irresponsible vampire in the world!

"We need to find her…" Jasper said "Elena to."

"How are we supposed to do that?!" Stephan yelled.

"First we need to go where it happened…" Jasper said, picking up the phone from the end table.

'Hello Charlotte from Seattle airlines, how can I help you?'

"I need two tickets to Paris, immediately." Jasper said into the phone.

'Well the next one leaves in 3 hours, It's difficult to get in but sense it's a red-eye, then I guess you could….'

"I'll take it."

'All right that will be 700$ at the front desk. And your names are?'

"Jasper Hale. And Stephan Salvador."

'Ok two red-eye tickets for 2 A.M. All set Go to the front gate to check in and pay. Then that will be gate 17. Thank you and have a nice flight.'

Jasper hung up the phone.

"Let's go." Jasper said before grabbing a pair of keys off the rack.

"Whose car are we taking?" Stephan said following Jasper to the garage.

"Alice's" Jasper almost whispered.

They opened the garage door to reveal Alice's yellow Porsche.

"Get in" Jasper ordered.

Stephan followed his instructions.

Before he could shut the door, Jasper took off at full speed.

"Really would you mind slowing down?" Stephan asked "This won't make the wait for the plane any faster either."

Jasper turned to Stephan, not even paying attention to the road.

"Stephan let me ask you something?" Jasper started turning back to the road. "The love of your life has been taken, obviously by another vampire, and yet, your not even the least bit worried. Why is that?"

Stephan was silent.

"Maybe I trust her? And I can control myself better?" Stephan replied.

"Oh trust is it? That's what got us INTO this mess in the first place! I trusted Alice AND Elena! And now look what happened! I do trust Alice, but her powers were fading! She couldn't see them coming!"

Now he was yelling.

"And I can control myself! But I swear when I run into this James person..." Jasper trailed off

Stephan was silent.

"So when do we leave." He finally asked

"2." Jasper replied.

"That's only a few hours." Stephan said.

"You want them to get away?" Jasper asked. Why was he so calm about this whole thing!

Again silent.

"What do you think they'll do to them?" Stephan asked.

"I don't know. I don't WANT to know." Jasper said.

This was going to be a long ride to Paris….


End file.
